User talk:Dreyar
Helloooo! Hey guys, welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to leave me a message if you need anything, and please sign all your messages, thanks. User Talk:Yahoo774/Archive I User Talk:Yahoo774/Archive II Archived...Twice! Finally figured out how to archive. (in London Tipton voice): "Yay Me!" Hmmm Since when were admins approving canon relatives? 21:59:35 Tue I see, well in that category you made, specify that the characters are relatives of ultimately minor characters. I should not see anyone with Hades' grandson. 22:21:54 Tue Yahoo Hey, I was thinking, for Ferrous Form maybe it would be better if it was a magic more than a spell, I already asked Perchan and she said we can consider it to be molding magic [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Arc of Realization Supreme Routine has been fairy tail'd [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ferrous form is now a magic and dude, when u read it, come on man. U gotta tell me what u really think [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I gave Phantom more than just that single image. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No classes today? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Right, forgot about that [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I like it :) You can make it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) While I don't remember the character named Ban, you can have permission :P~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hey bro, u gonna come on? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 23:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It is what it is man, I know u come on to just work on ur stuff and sometimes u have to go so no biggie. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 03:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, have you made a species yet that revolve around the Nitro here? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 00:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I just need to get an admin's permission then the Nitro will have a place in FT [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 00:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro u gonna come on the chat to say hi? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) alright man, thanks [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It's fine man, no surprise there, just get better [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 02:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. If he's not around in another month, you can claim ownership. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yahoo, want this ? File:ZYumiFull.jpg [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 01:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Any time. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah you can make a Familiar Spirit Mage let me know when you have them up Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I know right? I'm a little surprised it hasn't been named a Feature Article, but there are always better articles out theresuck talented people on this wiki Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question on Erebos, don't worry, she is still a host. In fact, there is a shitton of stuff planned for Erebos. But then I realised "Holy friggin' crap, people actually do read Dawn", so I hid literally everything on her page, since there is an entire arc ''planned with Erebos as the focus, and I want The Reveal of her true nature to ''actually be a reveal to anyone who hasn't seen the original article. So....spoilers~ (also, I deleted your comment on that page, again, for the sake of secrecy!)--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ^^ I hope you do read if, and thanks for understanding. Always gotta preserve the good surprises --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) okay Ban is officially finished, hope he does good for u [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 22:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) it's fine, it happens, we're still friends regardless [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 22:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I thought you'd just forgotten and were gonna focus on ur other stuff for now, but do what you need to do, I don't mind the waiting. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 18:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ur post [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 18:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Ur post, and it would be easier to say if u were on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, ur post BeastKing (Mmm Check Plz) 02:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) My trade Oh? You want to know my trade secret? --leans in close to whisper--....its G-O-O-G-L-E. lol. All I do is say what does *blank* mean in japanese or something along those lines, and go with what google gives me. Sometimes you have to break words down in order to find interpretable meanings, but more often than not they end up sounding cool ;) Master Dartz (Talk) 12:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Done, and done =w= --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright Jinagatō Septentrion and Trébol François de Jarjayes and Acacia Busiris are some newer characters I made.JoJolion (talk) 03:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) One and done >w< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem! If you ever need help with anything else, just ask--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:42, December 9, 2013 (UTC) About the RP, it's cool. No prob. BTW, you want this; File:ZLidiyaFormal.jpg? I don't need it anymore. I was thinking you could use for your Lidiya, but that female has a scar, so I dunno. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Yahoo I see you've used a few images from Magi. I'm actually gonna make a character using Alibaba and was wondering if you had any ideas to help me out a bit? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice and picture True-Clown-Prince (talk) 13:17, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay Sure, sounds good...JoJolion (talk) 04:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good Alright.JoJolion (talk) 02:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I have no problem with it; since it's possible to revert to list format with a simple click go a button (I love buttons, they let me know what I can do), there shouldn't be an issue.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'd still mention it to the other admins if I were you--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Is it honestly necessary? Never liked that format. 03:03:58 Sun I don't mind it ^^ Go ahead and change it.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 07:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, I don't really mind. It looks good to me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) You failed to answer the question though. Why do you feel it necessary to change it? 19:44:21 Sun It's been enabled. 00:45:28 Mon Re: Imperial Embodiment Sure you can use it. Just let me know when you've created the character, so I can add 'me to the list.The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Medical Magic Sure. Fell Free. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ur post brother [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 1:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) sure man, have a happy christmas eve. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 01:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ur post bro [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 04:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post man [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 17:22, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry this took so long. Chrissy and all that. I hope you had a good one. Anyway, you can have it :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but you'll need to work that out between yourselves. I mean, if you did more work on the page, then you should keep it- if not, Omni keeps it. However, talk it out, and if you reach an impasse, contact all the admins and we'll make a vote on it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:09, December 29, 2013 (UTC) You're post bro, sorry for taking so long. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 00:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Haven't read over him yet, sorry. 07:10:33 Thu Ooh, I like that! Go ahead, and good luck! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) There we go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Deleted as asked, and I will get to your character either tonight or tomorrow. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro Still ur post on the RP BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:58, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I shall get to your character's review tomorrow, first thing! Today, I have work so I just wanna chill before I go there (I loathe the place's very existence). So, don't feel put out, it'll be the first thing on my list tomorrow morning!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I'm disappointing you >_< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:31, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks! It'll be first thing tomorrow, I promise!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Yahoo! It has been done~! Your wish has been granted. -flies up into the sky and is transported to all corners of the earth as seven balls- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) If I recall correctly, yeah, all you need is two admin's approval. If there's anything else that needs to be handled (I've only done this about...three times when it comes to the whole Saint thing), ask Per and she'll handle it when she gets here.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, not at all! If anything, I was the bother for taking so long to get it out. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:42, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm glad I wasn't too much trouble ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Nope, that's all there is. Congrats! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Done and done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey I know you're probably busy with school and what not, plus with the RP break you'll be having to work on your own stuff, but if there's any chance, wanna join Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino? BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) It's not gonna be an RP, just making a character is all. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, first off, Raphael Solus, it was about time someone used Starjun :P. Second thing, would you be using his flame knife with any character? BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Genie Magic I was wondering you'd let me use genie magic, in return I'll give permission to use any one magic of mine you want. Please, think about it Panda Lord (talk) 18:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks, though I saw it and I didn't really wanna use it. Thanks for the consideration though BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 03:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) hey man howu beenTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I would like her, I got an idea for her being part of a new team I'm gonna be making up. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 20:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, Shocker Stinger, u can use this anytime u want BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 21:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go for it BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 00:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Aivenna Solus, I used a pic of Froese for Aivenna's second origin release pic, are u using it? BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 18:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright cool, ur not coming on till later? BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 18:52, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded it :) [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 22:59, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chat is working if u wanna come on [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I found an nice pic of Kassim, and I think it would be of use for your Mithrans. If you want to see it. :P [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 03:23, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Here Yahoo. File:ZKassimMithran.jpg. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 03:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New pics for Natane? Coolies. I think they fit her better since she's affiliated with a Guild. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Maybe I should make a GIF of Satsuki while she's wearing that attire, for you. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I know what scene to get it from, no worries. :P [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) File:ZNataneGif1.gif. Can you make use of this? I saw you uploaded a pic of Satsuki in her syncornized I acrually wanted to make on of her swordsmanship in which she had the advantage, but Satsuki got whipped pretty during the entire episode. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 20:22, March 8, 2014 (UTC) File:ZNataneGif2.gif, File:ZNataneGif3.gif. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 03:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) You don't patronize me, we rarely converse, so no problem :P [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 15:35, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ya! I was wondering if I could use Shock Magic ? I wanna make a Union Raid between Hogotsu and Kogū. :D The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) yo u coming on? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) It looks like you and I have been given the task of making the basic character outline, we should meet up on the chat to talk about it [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, no problem [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:34, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Yahoo. Do you want me to write my suggestions here, or on chat? 12:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, after we get it all sorted out, mind if I do the posting, the guy basically wants me to contribute more on the wiki to see if I can be admin worthy. I will say it's because of three of us, but figured I'd post it to show I can be serious at times. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:19, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I will discuss it with Phant and he will tell you what we came up with. 18:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sifu! Me and Phnat just talked about guidlines and thought of something. We decide to make a rule about powers. It has to be a reasonable power level, depending on the characters user wants to make. If some1 wants to be part of 0th has to explain how he gained the power over the year and how he managed to get chosen as one of them. Also we should make list about what canon abilities are free to use and which aren't. 21:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, I agree about Appetite Energy, Intimidation, Knocking, Routines, and Life Erase should be free-use. Food Honor, Pressure, and Immersion should be aproved by admin and I think that Autophasgy or Instinct should also go here, but ones character can only have one of these two. As for Hungry-Space, Minority World, and Meteor Spice I suggest that they can't be allowed since they are too OP and maybe that will lead to new user's to open their minds and create some good stuf. That's how I would do things. 19:10, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I know, I talked with Phant. He told me about the situation. Hopefuly Beast and Zangetsu will reasone him to set some limmits. 14:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Toriko fanon rules Sorry for taking a while to respond, I'm rarely on during the weekends. Anyway, as you requested, I looked over the Toriko Fanon wiki rules you have come up with. Beside some grammar errors (sorry, force of habit) and the fact that you forgot to include the full course menu into the guidelines, most of it seems fine. Although you could get rid of the "Fanon abilities need an admin's approval" part. Personally, I think it's fine for people to just make up their own abilities. However, they have the responsibility to make sure it makes sense and is reasonable and the admins are also responsible for making sure of that. If the person in question is not sure whether it falls within the guidelines, then they should ask the admins. As to what Bonfire said saying that "they blocked creativity on the fanon and concepts like magic and gods should be allowed." I completely disagree with him. If these concepts were to be put into the fanon, it'd ruin the concept and many things would run amok. In fact, it's because of these rules that it makes the user be creative. I quote from Denpa Kyoushi, "Rules exist to make the game more interesting. You, who doesn't know basic things like that, have no right to create the systems people play by". And lastly in response to your question whether Bon should be an Admin, well, from the quote you should be able to guess my opinion towards it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey It's fine dude, no worries [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Forgotten_Beast/TFB_-_Adoption we need to put our support, message this to anyone in the wiki [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) File:CalithNidasHandGif.gif Here ya go. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 20:08, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure, what is it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:02, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hola! I recently edited your page without your permission, and would like to apologize for that. Fortunatly they were only two spelling mistakes, so nothing serious. I'll be sure to pay more attention to the rules and ask for permission beforehand. Again sorry. We are the Fellowship. We are Infinite. (talk) 20:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC)"We are Infinity"We are the Fellowship. We are Infinite. (talk) 20:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh dude, I found out something, apparently the adoption process takes about one to two weeks, and it's been 5 days since Forgotten posted the request so it might be in two more days that the adminship is transfered or 9 more days [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) No prob, and yeah here's hoping, for now all we can do is just keep on the wiki as much as we can to show we still support it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Sorry, I was meant to get to this earlier but it must've skipped my mind. Anyway, go ahead. Though, you might need to flesh out the description a bit more. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sifu! DJ here. Phant asked me what I think about some rules. He asked me about abilities and relationships. About abilities, I think that big abilities such as Miniority World, Grand Knocking, Meteor Spice and Hungry Space should be forbidden for now, until we agree to allow them. As for relationships, no relationships with main character, they have to be allowed by admin first. Thats what I think. 20:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead, then~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) DJ here. Just stopping by to say you that we need to keep an eye on Alpha, because he was already blocked here because of plagiarizing. So keep an eye on him, we all are. XD 21:54, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Cool. 11:22, April 19, 2014 (UTC)